


I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say It One More Time

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I really am sorry, I'm Sorry, Multi, Team as Family, This Is Me Coping With Some Nonsense, This is post season 4, Title is from "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last, What-If, if you interpret this as shipping I will not be held responsible for what happens to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: "Promises are made to be broken." That is such a terrible idea but sometimes it's not wrong even if we wish it wasn't.Robin wasn’t going to let anyone die alone, not even Monstrox. So he stayed and listened. Listened to the dark wizard talk about people who weren’t alive anymore, listened as Monstrox kept breaking off into fits of coughing that grew worse as time dragged on.





	I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say It One More Time

 

Robin wasn’t going to let anyone die alone, not even Monstrox. So he stayed and listened. Listened to the dark wizard talk about people who weren’t alive anymore, listened as Monstrox kept breaking off into fits of coughing that grew worse as time dragged on. He kept his gaze firmly away from the body of the dark wizard, he knew what damage he had inflicted.

 

He stared at the bloody sword laying across his knees, he should really try to clean it but he had already wiped it off on the grass. Beside him and just far enough away that Robin was out of his reach, Monstrox gasped as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. “Why are you still here kid?” The dark wizard rasped and Robin lifted his gaze from the sword to the land in front of him. It was just as empty as it had been before, devoid of people and their homes. “Because I don’t want anyone to die alone.” He responded simply, frowning as Monstrox started laughing. His gaze dropped down to the bloodied grass as the wizard started coughing again. This was just sad, a small part of him wanted to lift up his sword and put Monstrox out of his misery but the largest part of him still could remember the feeling of his blade driving into the dark wizard’s stomach. He didn’t want to do that again.

 

He flicked a glance at his helmet where it sat discarded on the grass next to him. He could see a small light blinking and guessed that someone, probably Ava, had tried to call him. Everyone at the Fortrex was probably worried about him but with the Black Knight being the only vehicle functional after Monstrox’s forces had attacked, he doubted that anyone could come after him. He would return to the Fortrex once the breath had left Monstrox’s lungs and he could carry the body back in peace.

 

“You don’t want me to die alone?” Monstrox wheezed but his voice was losing the eerie dual quality. “You mean you want to make sure I don’t go anywhere else.” Robin rolled his eyes, picking absently at the grass. “You can’t, Merlok sealed you in the body you stole and after it expires you _will be_ _gone_.” He said quietly, recalling the day that they learned what Monstrox had done.

 

Macy had been the one to make the call, she was the one who authorized Merlok to cast the spell. Robin guessed that he had always known who Monstrox had taken. Even before they saw the vessel in person for the first time. He knew who Monstrox was using. But he couldn’t blame Macy for the choice she’d made. He had agreed with her, backed her up even when Aaron and Ava balked at the idea of giving up on someone like that. He carried as much of the blame as she did. Which is why he knew that he had to be the one to kill Monstrox. None of the others could look at the dark wizard and strike a blow that would kill.

 

Exhaling shakily, he finally turned to look at the dark wizard. Monstrox had gone silent and he couldn’t hear the raspy, tortured breaths anymore. The spells that Monstrox had woven around his vessel disappeared and Robin felt tears sting his eyes. Clearing his throat and brushing his arm over his face, he laid his sword to the side and carefully shifted closer to the body. Reaching out, he pressed his thumb to the body’s wrist to check for a pulse. Nothing. Standing up, he grabbed his helmet and after staring at the familiar shape for a moment, put it on. Picking up his sword, he tucked it into its scabbard before reaching up to call the Fortrex as he walked toward the Black Knight.

 

“Robin Underwood if this is you, I’m going to murder you slowly.” Ava’s voice was a low growl and he bit his lip. “And if this isn’t Robin, I’m going to scatter your entrails to the far ends of the kingdom.” He relaxed a little bit as he climbed up the Black Knight. “It’s me Ava, no need to scatter entrails.” He said softly, settling into his chair and waiting for the systems to boot up. “You-!” Ava’s voice was muffled and Robin could only faintly hear her swearing at him.

 

“Robin is that you? Are you alright?” Macy asked and he tipped his head back. “I’m alright. Monstrox is gone.” He muttered, water pooling the corners of his eyes. There was silence from the other end of the line before a flurry of whispered words that he couldn’t hear.

 

 “Hey Macy?” He looked up toward the top of the cockpit. “Yeah?” “You know how Clay always said that he’d never break a promise?” His throat was closing up. “He promised me that when I graduated, he would be cheering the loudest.” He cleared his throat, closing his eyes as tears trickled down his face. “I think that’s going to be the only promise he broke.” Inhaling sharply, his shoulders shook as something shattered in his chest and he started sobbing. “Oh… Robin,” Macy paused, her voice becoming a little muffled. “Robin, just stay where you are. We’re coming to get you.” Her voice was trembling and Robin nodded mutely, uncaring that she couldn’t see him. He wasn’t able to talk anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin obediently stood still as his father fussed at him, trying to fix his hair. “It’s not going to matter much Dad, I’ll be wearing my helmet.” He reminded Gale and his father laughed almost hysterically. “You’re going out in front of most of the kingdom and there’ll be an absurd amount of cameras,” Gale said, throwing his hands up in the air. “It does matter.”  “You’re not suffering alone Robin!” Izzy called loudly from where she was running away from Lance who was holding a lint roller.

 

Robin looked at Ava and Fletcher out of the corner of his eye. Ava was messing with something on her tablet while Fletcher paced nervously. “Are you both really here by yourselves?” He asked and Fletcher looked up at him with a shrug. “My parents are down in the seats.” He offered and Ava waved a hand dismissively. “They didn’t want to come.” “You can borrow my dad.” Robin broke away from Gale and darted behind the two brunettes. “Robin!” Gale yelped and Ava glanced over her shoulder at Robin. “I think he looks fine.” She looked toward Gale who sighed and put his face in his hands.

 

 “Fine,” Gale muttered before dropping his hands back to his sides. “I’ll see you after the ceremony.” He said and Robin walked over to him and let his father pull him into a hug. “I’m proud of you.” Gale smiled and Robin grinned back before Gale turned and started walking away.

 

“Go away Lance!” Izzy shrieked, grabbing Robin’s shoulders as she ducked behind him. “Robin help me.” She muttered and Robin shook his head. “I’m not getting in the middle of this.” “Oh but I know who will.” Izzy seemed to perk up, sounding like she was plotting something. “Aaron! Come get Lance!” She shouted, dodging away from her brother. Robin walked back over to Ava and Fletcher, keeping half an eye on the chaos unfolding around them.

 

“Ugh.” Fletcher leaned against the wall and Robin raised an eyebrow at him. “Hey, I didn’t sleep at all last night.” He explained, catching the look Robin was giving him. Panting, Izzy stopped next to them. “Are you going to make it?” Fletcher asked and Izzy raised her hand in a thumbs up. “I’m fine, he’s gone and I’ll be good in just a second.”

 

“Hey you four! It’s time to get out there.” Robin looked toward who was calling for them and inhaled sharply. “Ready everybody?” He asked, quickly looking at the other three. “Come on.” Ava gestured for them to move when they hesitated as she led the way.

 

Macy waved carefully at them as they lined up in front of the royals. Robin really tried not to zone out while the King was making his speech but there was so much else going on and the King was droning on. He started when the squirebots came out holding the shields… which were all covered by cloth sheets. “What’s up with that?” He whispered quietly to Ava and she shrugged.

 

Ava received her shield first, Macy whispering something that Robin couldn’t hear to her as she handed the shield to the brunette. Ava smiled a little before lifting her shield up and Robin grinned as he heard the other knights shouting. He frowned when Izzy was the next one that Macy handed a shield to. The blonde looked a little confused but took the shield anyway, lifting it high into the air.

 

A sense of something washed over him as the Queen also picked up a shield along with Macy. Was it anticipation? Dread? This ceremony was getting stranger and stranger. Macy winked at him as she handed him the shield so it couldn’t be that bad right? But when he turned and lifted his shield up, watching Fletcher do the same out of the corner of his eye, a hush fell over the crowd. He flinched, wide-eyed gaze meeting Fletcher’s as he looked toward the other. He was just about to cave in and look to see what was on his shield that was making everyone go quiet when the entire arena erupted into cheering.

 

He looked at Macy as she put her hand on his shoulder. The crowd quieted down as she stepped up to the front. “Before you today, we have the newest knights to graduate from the Knight’s Academy. I’ve helped train these young knights, I’ve fought alongside them, and they’re fought for my sake. Everyone here knows that I myself am one of the kingdom’s knights but,” She glanced over her shoulder before looking back out. “Believe me when I say that I don’t think there could be a better group of young knights to entrust this kingdom to. I’m proud of you all.” She turned back to face them as she said the last sentence and Robin smiled. She stepped back and let the crowd have a few more moments of cheering before the King called everyone to a feast and celebration to be held later in the evening.

 

“Why did everyone freeze when they saw our shields?” Fletcher finally asked and both Izzy and Ava refused to meet their eyes. Robin frowned, flipping his shield around and freezing. “Robin what is it? Oh….” Fletcher trailed off, also staring at his own shield. Emblazoned on the front of his shield was his familiar Black Knight crest but behind it was the two-colored falcon that had been Clay’s crest. “You have his crest too?” Fletcher asked, leaning over and showing Robin his own shield. “Yeah…” Robin sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

 

“Macy and Merlok had been planning that for quite a while.” Aaron said, walking toward them. “Was my dad in on this?” Robin asked, looking at him. “Of course.” Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “How? He’s terrible at keeping secrets.” Robin mumbled, staring at his shield. “He wanted to surprise you, he knows how much Clay meant to you.” Aaron sighed, patting Robin on the shoulder before walking away.

 

He vaguely registered that Izzy and Fletcher wandered away but he couldn’t force himself to move. “Hey, are you going to be alright?” Ava asked softly, her voice far more gentle than he was used to. “Yeah it’s just…. Do you think he’d been okay with this?” He gestured toward the shield with his free hand. “I think so,” Ava mused. “Robin, he’d be so proud of you. You really want to doubt that he wouldn’t have orchestrated something like this if he could have?” She asked and Robin shook his head. “I guess he would have done something like this anyway.” He smiled, brushing the tears on his face away. “There we go.” Ava punched him in the shoulder. “Come on, we should get out there before Axl eats all the food.” “Yeah.” He trailed after her, feeling like something heavy had just been taken off of his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry but today has not Been Good and writing is how I cope. This is based off of the idea that maybe Monstrox eventually did manage to complete the ritual from season 2 (I think that's the right one).  
> That and I had a horrible thought that basically was something along the lines of "Oh if something happened to Clay, would Robin start using his sword and shield? Maybe even refit Clay's armor so he could use it because it's not like Clay has parents who want it and this way, he kind of still has Clay protecting him???" I don't know, I'm tired and don't feel great so cheers! If any of y'all view this as shipping, I'm going to boil your teeth.
> 
> Come yell at me on my Tumblr it's kennawardwrites


End file.
